


Crush

by Dorminchu



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, For Who Could Ever Learn to Love a Beast?, Fucked Up, Introspection, Other, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: The monster's dilemma.





	

Her escape comes easily; she is perfectly grown, a marvel of modern science and engineering. Running down the hall, she takes refuge behind the first door she sees.

The bathroom is ordinary and not worth description. Now: huddled up, spine against the door, arms around her folded knees, shaking like a juvenile, she's panting. Not from lack of air. Fear is what has driven her to this. Fear and desire.

"Kouta," Lucy murmurs to the clean floor.

Kouta is not a diclonius.

She cannot stop thinking it. She and he, kneeling on the floor in the quiet hallway, cleaning; the picture of human domesticity.

His hands were warm, and hesitant.

She remembers this. Wanting more of him. How the panic in his eyes had slowly turned to hesitation.

He'd wanted, too.

Her chest is tight. Breath comes uneasy. A quiet, heady rush falls over her, different than the carnal thrill of killing. Her teeth clench.

_It's wrong._

She'd hurt him more than Yuka. And Kouta has been good to Yuka. He's such a kind boy, it's almost sickening. Even if he can't remember anything.

_Maybe he's a liar._

No. His eyes are too empty to hide anything. Why, then, is he not afraid by principle?

More importantly, there are no answers. Humans are illogical and immoral. Sitting here will solve nothing.

Someone is knocking at the bathroom door. A long, low growl escapes from Lucy's throat.

_Leave me alone._

"Are you in there?"

Even when she is concerned, Yuka's voice remains laced with irritation. Little worm doesn't know what's best for her.

Lucy's attention falls on the window. It's such a nice day outside.

Yuka is nothing special, by human standards. Insecurity has made her bitter, despite her attempts at pity. Give her a short death, then. Crack the bitch's head open. Watch her die in minutes, her body contorting, spilling blood, devoid of grace or shame.

_Stop. Think of Kouta. What would that do to him?_

The knocking stops.

"Maybe we should leave her alone, for a bit."

"Why? So she can go run off again?"

"She won't be getting far if she's locked herself in."

Lucy would smile, if she'd felt it fitting. Instead, her lips form a thin line, eyes softening just a fraction.

The sound of footsteps swells and ceases.

Lucy can breathe again.


End file.
